digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takuya Kanbara
Takuya Kanbara (神原拓也 Kanbara Takuya) is the main character in the fictional series Digimon Frontier. Takuya, the leader of the group, chose to wield the Spirits of Fire that hold AncientGreymon's power. Takuya begins as a typical goggle boy, a member of his school's soccer club. He was at home sitting at the table just before his little brother Shinya's birthday party when he received an SMS message from a mysterious voice, which was later revealed to be Ophanimon. Takuya has a strong sense of justice, and tries to do the right thing. He is energetic and athletic, tending to act without thinking first. Takuya's hotheaded personality generally ends up in him arguing with Koji Minamoto but eventually they put away their differences and become friends. Takuya acts like an older brother to Tommy Himi (Tomoki Himi), who reminds him of Shinya. He also has a liking for Zoe Orimoto (Izumi Orimoto), though he never admits it. He was voiced by Junko Takeuchi (Japan), Michael Reisz (US, TV) and Dave Wittenberg (US, movie and EmperorGreymon). Digimon Forms * All attacks are listed by their Japanese name first followed by their English names that are listed in parenthesis. Flamon When Takuya returned to the human world after his first encounter with Duskmon, he became a half-beast, half-human Digimon named Flamon. Because his fighting spirit had disappeared, he could not utilize his true power. However, after witnessing himself in a time paradox, Flamon overcame his fear and returned to the Digital World as Agunimon. Attacks :English attack names are unknown * Baby Salamander: Send an attack of his flame aura. * Noble Heart: Hurls himself into the sky covered in fire. * Fire Toss: Tosses a small exploding fireball. Agunimon *'Agnimon' in the Japanese Version Using the Human Spirit of Fire, Takuya becomes this majin Digimon. In battles, he uses martial arts and pyrokinesis. His name comes from the Hindu god of fire, Agni (which is also the Sanskrit for fire.) Attacks * Burning Salamander (Pyro Punch): Releases a flame dragon from his fists. * Fire Darts (Pyro Darts): Throws small bits of fire at his target. * Salamander Break (Pyro Tornado): Spins quickly using a fire tornado and then strikes with a roundhouse kick. *Fire Dash: Quickly dashes, leaving a trail of flame behind him. *Crimson Knuckle: An intense two-step punch. **Vortex Strike: A bundle of continuation attacks which continues from the Crimson Knuckle. A kick of intense flames. *Burning Slicer: A continuation attack which continues from the Crimson Knuckle. An intense chop. *Blaze Shot: He kicks towards the opponent diagonally from the sky. *Salamander Kick: An attack which creates a dragon of flame and attacks whilst dashing. *Gatling Burst: He holds up the enemy and issues forth a continuous punch with one hand. **Million Gatling Burst: The strengthened version of the Gattling Burst. *Blazing Gust: He kicks towards the opponent diagonally and then vertically from the sky. *Fire Ghather *Crossing Fire: A combo with Zephyrmon. Zephyrmon creates a tornado from which Agunimon rushes towards. They then release the tornado of flames at the enemy. *Shining Ski-Slope Slash: A combo with Lobomon. The enemy is wrapped within blazing fire and is sliced at with Lobomon's swords. BurningGreymon *'Vritramon' in the Japanese version. Using the Beast Spirit of Fire, Takuya became this demon-dragon Digimon. He obtained the spirit from Shamanmon, who was possessed by the spirit's wild power and it took Takuya a while to master his newly acquired beast-form. Able to withstand the heat of magma, BurningGreymon burns with passion of a warrior to the extent of his enemy's strength. Attacks *Corona Blaster (Pyro Barrage): Fires a solar heatwave laser from the "Rudori Tarpana" cannons on his arms. **Atomic Corona Blaster *Fire Storm (Wildfire Tsunami): Surrounds himeself in a fire aura and then sends it off in a flaming tornado, similar to Flamedramon's Fire Rocket attack. *Crimson Claw *Salamander Burst *Drag Fanger: Bite attack *Flare Shot: BurningGreymon moves into the sky and blast shots downwards. *Inferno Flame: Setting himself a blaze, BurningGreymon runs at the nearest foe to tackle him. Aldamon * Ardhamon in the Japanese version. A knight of exploding heat, Takuya obtains the power to combine both his spirits when Seraphimon's Digi-Egg energized him during his fight with ShadowSeraphimon. As result, he has Agunimon's wisdom and BurningGreymon's wild power. Attacks *Brahma Shil (Solar Wind Destroyer): Aldamon rasies his hands in the air and gathers energy into a tight fire ball and hurls it towards the target and it gets bigger as it moves. *Brahma Sutra (Atomic Inferno): The Cannons on his hands release thousand of rocketing comet fireball missles. EmperorGreymon * KaiserGreymon in the Japanese version. A dragon knight, that looks similar to WarGreymon, Takuya obtains this form when he combines his Spirits of Fire with the Spirits of Ice, Wind, Earth, and Wood. He wields the Dragon Soul Sword (龍魂剣 Ryūkonken). The armor that is around his arms is called Wyvern Hero and the armor around his knees is called Naga Hero. Attacks * Gaia Srata PaladinDragon Attack (Dragon Crossbow Arrows): His sword gathers energy after the Tiamet Hero around the Dragon Soul Sword is released to form a crossbow-like weapon and it then fires a massive fire burst of arrows. * Soul Dragon of Pyrando Rise Dragon Ranks (Pyro Dragons): Drives his Dragon Soul Sword into the ground and generates nine fire dragons which he then sends at his target. * Flame Blade * Hurricane Flame * Slicing Sword Dance Cut * Rising Testamet:Flames come form the ground releases at massive huge fireball comets stike and burst. Kanbara, Takuya